An exterior door handle comprising two pivot levers projecting from a handle part and each being pivotable by their free end about a common pivot axis in a handle housing is known, for example, from DE 100 15 887 C. Upon a lifting or pulling movement applied to the handle part, the door lock of a motor vehicle door can be opened. With electromechanical locking systems there is a problem that in the event of a system failure or a power breakdown access to the motor vehicle is precluded.